February 2014
3 Monday Pic of the day. A size comparison of Lucario's standard special attack, Aura Sphere, in its weakest and strongest states. The attack is faster and more powerful when the Aura Sphere is bigger. 4 Tuesday Pic of the day. When Lucario shoots out Aura from its hands to fly with ExtremeSpeed, you can control its flight direction. If Lucario's Aura is fully charged, it can fly extremely far, so be careful not to accidentally launch out of the area. 5 Wednesday Pic of the day. Palkia appeared in the Spear Pillar stage of the previous game…but now it's coming out of a Poké Ball?! Here's Palkia's signature move, Spacial Rend! 6 Thursday Pic of the day. It is said that the cosmos is beneath Rosalina's gown. This was actually featured briefly in her debut video. 7 Friday Pic of the day. Housed within the Control Capsule! Protected by Rinkas! Eyeball armed with a Laser Brain Attack!! The massive Assist Trophy Mother Brain joins the collection!! 10 Monday Pic of the day. A bored-looking dog staring at the TV… Occasionally, the Super Smash Bros. series really makes me confused about what I'm creating. 11 Tuesday Pic of the day. You missed me, because you attacked my illusory copy from my Double Team move! 12 Wednesday Pic of the day. The Home-run Bat in this game is black! And it's so powerful that your eyes might bug out!! And here's a look at a home run exiting the arena. 13 Thursday Pic of the day. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day...and the day the new Nintendo Direct airs! It will stream in Japan at 7 AM so it's going to be a very early morning for us...! Pic of the day. From Punch-out!!, our boxing challenger Little Mac joins the battle!! To get a glimpse of his fearsome punches, check out the newest video or visit the official web site. His biggest feature is his Power Meter. When this gets charged up, his standard special move changes! It turns into a one-hit-K.O. uppercut. Here's the link to the newest video. 17 Monday Pic of the day. Little Mac can deliver some solid punches while fighting on the ground. ...However, he's not the strongest fighter while airborne. Try keeping his feet on the ground and avoid being blasted into the air when you use him in battles. 18 Tuesday Pic of the day. Hey look, a bottle!! This is a special item that can even heal fighters who have accumulated over 100% damage. 19 Wednesday Pic of the day. This dog is huge… Wait, no, the playable characters are small. The Smash Bros. series doesn't always stay true to scale. 20 Thursday Pic of the day. As shown in Little Mac's debut video, here is the height difference between Samus and Little Mac. He's used those mighty green gloves to punch out many challengers bigger than himself. 21 Friday Pic of the day. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is out now in Europe and North America! ...And to celebrate, Diddy Kong joins the battle!! We've increased Diddy Kong's flexibility this time. This picture shows how far his punches stretch during his strong side attack. 24 Monday The twin rocketbarrels are back, now with the ability to launch along more horizontal trajectories. They can also come off when opponents hit them mid-boost. 25 Tuesday Pic of the day. There are actually two versions of the boxing ring stage! This ring is the Smash Bros. version… …and this one is the Punch Out!! W.V.B.A. design. King Dedede really likes fighting in the ring, doesn't he? 26 Wednesday Pic of the day. Now consecutive standard attacks will always transition into a finishing move. This is Fox's finishing kick after his standard combo attack. 27 Thursday Pic of the day. Once again, Waluigi's Assist Trophy joins the collection!! …Which also means he's not a playable character. Just because you try hard doesn't mean you'll make it into the battle. 28 Friday Pic of the day. Dedenne's hard at work too.